Loving in the war
by Professor Severus Snape's Wife
Summary: This is a sequal to LOST LOVE ONE with Melinda Gordon. Severus and Hermione spend one last night before the war. and then after Hermione dies. Her spirit will remain with Severus until she is certain that Severus doesn't do anything stupid. please R


**This is a sequel to the story LOST LOVE ONE! Before Melinda Gordon Comes in….. **

Loving in the War.

The war was only a night away, Hermione and Severus was completely in love with one another. The have been secretly dating for two years. Severus and Hermione was in the Astronomy Tower the night before the war. Just holding on. Taking this time to love one another.

" This might be the last night…." Severus said laying on the ground with her his arms around her. And Hermione cuts him off.

"Don't you say that! Don't you EVER say that! We both will survive. We will be victorious. Severus, please don't say that." Hermione looked at him. Almost wanting to cry.

"All right, my love. Shhh, calm down. I know the war is tomorrow." Severus said stroking her brown hair.

"Severus," Hermione began to ask.

"What is it my love?" Severus answered back.

" Kiss me." Hermione said. and with that Severus leaned in and kissed Hermione on her soft lips.

"Promise will do this tomorrow night?" Hermione said whispering before going into a deep slumber.

"I love you. I promise tomorrow night we'll do this again." Severus said smiling kissing her and then they both went to sleep.

* * *

the next morning, Severus and Hermione was getting ready to go face the war. Every one was out side. Getting ready to fight. Severus was right next to Hermione before Lucius Malfoy and Lestrange came towards the front line from the dark side.

"Aw, Severus, you have served the dark side well, now come over here and we will begin." Lucius said. Severus looked at Hermione. Hermione gave him a worried look.

"No" Severus simply answered. Lucius was shocked. He was furious as well. and then with in that split second, He cast the first spell.

Then all hell broke loose.

Severus was fighting against Lucius.

"YOU TRAITER! I'VE SHOULD'VE KNOWN!" Malfoy spat at him while trying to kill Severus.

" you should have. But you didn't! It was all you that forced me to be evil!" Severus said struggling to kill Lucius. The blue and red flames from the wands were connected. Almost equally.

"You will die! Severus! For your betrayal." Lucius said.

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!" Severus said. and flung around and finally knocked Lucius to the ground.

" I wont come to your funeral Malfoy. You bastard." Severus said and with that he killed Lucius. Severus looked over to his left and saw Hermione fighting Lestrange. She is weakening. Severus had to help her. And with that, Severus jumped in and Helped Hermione.

" Severus!" Hermione shouted. Standing right next to him.

"Don't worry Hermione, we'll kill her." Severus said fighting against Lestrange.

Hermione was loosing her strength. Severus is doing all his best to help her.

"Remember our promise Hermione." Severus said. noticing her weakness. Hermione did all her might.

"You love her do you? Aww pure love! Well love SUCKS!" Lestrange said and she quickly knocked Severus on the ground. And then she went back and did the killing curse on Hermione. Severus got back up and did the killing curse back at Lestrange. And she quickly fell to the ground. She is now dead. Severus ran to Hermione's side.

"HERMIONE!!!!!" Severus said crying.

"Please don't go Hermione!" Severus said shaking her trying to wake her up. Her eye lids open. Barely breathing.

"THANK GOD HERMIONE!" Severus said. Hermione struggled to talk.

"I'm…dying….Sev….(cough) I…love (cough) you." Hermione said. Severus was holding her hand.

"I don't know what I will do with out you. I love you so much. I want to die with you." Severus said with tears strolling down his face.

" please….don't my love. You…(cough, cough) will live….live….be…happy…can…you do…(cough) for me?" Hermione struggled.

"I can't Hermione. I can't live with out you…you're my world. You're my soul." Severus still crying. He reached down and kissed her.

"remember….love…..I'll….always be…with you…in your…heart…." With that she closed her eye's and her soul had came out from her body. She looks down at Severus. Wishing that she could say something to him. But she knows that she is dead. But she can not leave. Not yet anyways.

"I Love you so much Hermione. I'll never love another women. Never." Severus said. with in a hour, the war was over. Harry had defeated Voldemort and now every one was helping getting the casualties. Severus personally picked up Hermione's body and carried her to the end of the battle field.

" I am sorry my boy." Albus said seeing Severus with a tear stained face. And still crying.

"We must have a funeral for her." Severus said. Albus nodded.

"We will do that." Albus said. and with that they continued collecting casualties.

* * *

It was a dull rainy and every one was in the Great Hall. Severus was dressed in his dress robes for the funeral for Hermione.

"Today we are here to mourn the dead. The people who have fought bravely and with no hesitation. Today we will mourn for Miss. Hermione Granger. She had done an extremely amount of effort with the war. And this is how she is rewarded? DEATH! Today, we have a speaker. Severus…" Albus said. and Severus walked up to the front of the Great hall. He looked at all the students. Harry and Ron was there. Almost every one was there.

"two years ago. Miss Granger and I, well, we started dating. We fell madly in love. I was there when she got hit with the killing. Curse. When she died it was like my soul went along with her. I love her so much. She loved me. If fact after the war I was planning on marrying her. She was my life. Watching her die was the worst things that had ever happened to me. Hermione was a brave women. She was smart, funny, wise. She never held a grudge towards anyone. She understood people. I do have something that I have written during the time of her passing." Severus said and got his guitar.

I will always love you

No matter where life takes you.

You will always be in my heart.

Forever and ever baby.

You are an angel.

And that will never change.

You are my love,

Till my dying day.

I miss you will all my heart.

Because with out you my live would change.

I would never be the same.

Because I lost you.

You were my soul

You were my hope

You were everything to me.

I will always love you my dear.

Because you always loved me.

I don't know what to say

Except they way I feel,

You will always be in my dreams

And you will never fail.

I love you with all my heart

Till my dying days.

Never again shall I love another,

Because you are my only.

My only,

You are my hero,

That took my from the dark.

And brought in some light,

That shines so bright.

I'm here with out you baby

And I can't seem to see.

How I would live my life

With out you by my side.

How do I live with out you?

I want to know?

How do I breath with out you?

If you ever go?

How do I ever, Ever survive.

How do I,

How do I

Oh how do I live?

Severus had finished and laid a rose on Hermione's casket. After the funeral everyone left the great hall except him. He was sitting next to the casket still mourning for Hermione. Though Severus does not know this, Hermione's spirit was there right beside him. Hermione was shocked.

"I love you Severus. You have to move on." Hermione try's to say. But Severus could not hear her. She vowed that she would make peace with Severus. She does not want Severus to be depressed because of her. She wants him to be happy.

**A/N also some of the song I wrote it's from How Do I live by LeAnn Rimes **


End file.
